Blue meets Grey
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: When Grimmjow ends up in a mental hospital, he meets a broken black haired boy with piercing grey eyes. GrimmxBya
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to start this, I need to take a little break from some of my other longer running Fics to gather ideas. Let me know how this is going, Ive been reading some of GrimmxBya fics and I really liked them together. opposites attract.**

* * *

Blue meets Grey

chapter 1

Grimmjow sat on his front porch, headphones blaring and a lit ciggerette in his mouth. Blood dripping off of his knuckles, his dad was laying flat on his back in the living room half concious with a busted lip. Grimmjow calmly took another drag on his ciggerette waiting for something to happen, he didnt care what it was but something needed to happen. Anything would be better then the silence within himself. He growled at the first cop that tried grabbing him, Well it looks like mom called the cops again, he thought to himself.

"Get the fuck off me." Grimmjow said headbutting the cop. He quickly went down. The next one was on him in a few seconds but he hit him with a left haymaker and he went down fast his head cracked on the pavement. Grimmjow ripped off his shirt to revel his heavily muscled frame, the big thick darkened scar that ran up is back. He had a few tattoos, and not to mention all the other scars he had gotten from various fights. He knew how to fight, and he could do it very well.

"We're going to need more officers two office..." the rest Grimmjow couldnt hear because more cops showed up and he felt the shock of a stun gun, but that still didnt bring him down, he continued to fight tooth and nail, the first one droped after a knee to the gut, the next tried coming up behind him but Grimmjow fliped him over his shoulder and stomped on his face. He felt the pigs nose break under his foot. The last cop standing looked like a rookie, he pulled out his gun,

"Freeze! Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head." he yelled, but Grimmjow stalked towards him, like a big cat eyeing up his prey.

Grimmjow snorted, "You can shoot me I am unarmed." he said and took another step towards the young officer, and then felt a sharp pain as his knee gave out. His eyes wide and he blacked out when his head bounced off the sidewalk.

He woke up in the hospital his parents didnt want to press any charges or anything, they figured a bullet to the knee was enough of a punishment. He didnt eve give a shit anymore. That night he was having a nightmare, and Grimmjow was no pussy but he must have been yelling I his sleep because when he finnaly came to the lights where on and he had pumbled a male nurses face into the floor. His fists where dripping blood and he had no idea what had happened.

And that is how he got sent to Karakuras mental he got there two big muscular guys in white pulled him out of the van and dragged him into the building, and took him to see his new doctor. He was a older man, with a long black pony tail, his face was unshaven but he only had stubble.

"You may call me Shunsei, or Mr. Kyoraku or whatever variation you wish." he said lazily as Grimmjow was thrown into the room. "I get you may not want to talk to me, but its procedure to meet with me on your first day. Youve already been given your room mate, I will have to ask you not to provoke him thought. He is very emotionally and mentally unstable. You will meet him soon." the man finished, "Oh! and if you need anything do not hesitate to ask, ill get you anything in my power to get. You will be here for awhile." he said dismissing him from the room.

A big man with long black hair and an eye patch and a bald guy who was much shorter but just as muscular as Grimmjow himself lead him through the whitewashed walls of the hell he was forced into for the next few years, and escorted him to his room. When he got there he met his room mate. He had long black hair, back length, with peircing grey eyes. The kind of eyes that could see though any emotional wall you put up around yourself, and the ones he couldn't see through, well one look in his eyes and it would break them down. He didnt say much and Grimmjow wasnt ready to talk to anyone yet. So they let the silence fill the room.

It was a few hours before Grimmjow said anything, "So whats your name?" he asked the boy, he looked at him in suprise, no one had ever cared enough to ask his name before.

"B-b-byakuya." he studdered. "H-h-how about y-y-yours?" Grimmjow could see the pain in the boys eyes when he spoke. If he had a heart it would have broken upon hearing his voice. It was soft, it almost brought a tear to his eye to know someone had broken this beautiful creature. He was majestic looking, as if he was a caged eagle who had his wings clipped.

"Im Grimmjow." he said. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." he finished.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue meets Grey

Byakuya sat at the windowsill, it was dark and the moonlight seemed to pour over him. He was haunted by memories he had locked away a long time ago. They only bothered him while he was alseep so he only slept as little as he could.

"Rukia.." he whispered. He missed his family, he missed his life before all of this. He wanted it all back, and hed give anything to go back. The moonlight reflected off of his cold grey eyes, a single tear streaming down his cheek.

The next thing he knew it was morning, he was still kneeling by the window sill when the nurses came to his room to make him take his meds. They kept him as doped up as they could, his mind was fragile. It could snap at any second, and he had been making relative progress in the last few months and everyone would hate for him to regress.

Grimmjow hadnt slept much either, he had laid in bed tossing and turning all night. 'I just want to feel something other then numbness.' he thought to himself. His mom called him heartless and thats exactly how he felt.

It was a few hours and they called everyone to the cafeteria for lunch, Byakuya walked a little bit closer to him then he felt comfortable for but understood when they got there. There was seven different kinds of crazy locked in this room and every eye was on the pale skinned, raven haired, grey eyed boy. Grimmjow could see the lust in most of their eyes and he looked at the smaller boy. He gave him a look that said, 'I am right here with you.' and they went in and sat down at an empty table.

"You know that little bitch is mine right?" came a very deep and husky voice, Grimmjow looked up at him, the guy must have been around seven feet tall anfd weighted maybe 300 lbs, with a bald head and numurous tattoos. "The names Yammy and that as I just said he is mine." he said pointing at the young raven haired boy. Byakuya looked like he wanted to just dissapear and curled up next to Grimmjow and Grimmjow strangely felt the need to protect him, hey at least he felt something, he thought as a smirk came on his face.

"Well I seem to think you should move on now beause hes mine." he said, with a wild feral look in his eyes that made the much bigger man take a step back. "If you dont want any trouble id suggest you get the FUCK out of my face." he spat at the man.

Yammy looked like he was about to punch him in the face until the man that led him in to the building yesterday showed up. "We having a problem here Yammy?" he asked excitedly, almost like he wanted him to do something stupid just to give him an excuse to beat the shit out of the much bigger man.

"No worries Kenpachi. Theres no problem at all." the bigger man said. "I just wanted to explain to my new friend here the rules of this fine establishment." he said. The words seemed to eloquent to had come from such a idiot, Grimmjow thought to himself.

The rest of lunch went by realitivly smoothly. Byakuya looked up at Grimmjow, "Thanks..." he said some what awkwardly. Grimmjow looked down at him.

"Hey no problem I dont like guys like him. They think because their big they can do whatever they want, and dont worry he wont bother you as long as Im around." Grimmjow responded. 'I dont know what it is about this guy but hes making me feel and its kind of weird.' he thought to himself.

They where all sent back to their rooms, Byakuya sat down on the chair infront of the window and looked through the barred window. He missed his family, but thats why he was here wasnt it, he thought to himself, he couldnt put the past behind him.

Grimmjow couldnt sit still, he felt like doing something. He took his shirt off and put on a pair of sweatpants he had packed from his house, and started working out. It was a few hours before he stoped. It wasnt like he could do a whole lot, just the standard push ups and crunches, and when he was done Byakuya was still sitting in the chair looking out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Grimmjow asked, 'Shit what the hell is wrong with me?' Grimmjow thought to himself, 'he just met me yesterday why would he want to talk to me about anything' he mentally hit himself.

"Im just.. I cant stop thinking about my family." he said quietly. "they are kind of the reason im here. Its hard for me to move on." he said so low it was almost a whisper.

"Look you dont have to talk about anything you dont want to. I get you just met me yesterday." Grimmjow said, sitting on his bed. The room wasnt that big, just one window, two beds with a little space inbetween and a chair.

Byakuya shook his head, "Its ok. We are room mates now, if I were you id ask to." he said finally looking at the man, his eyes ran over Grimmjows upper body and his face turned pink and looked back out the window quckly.

"So do you want to talk about your family?" Grimmjow asked, sitting down on the floor. He was genuinly interested and he still couldnt figure out what it was about this boy that drew him in so much.

"They.. they died, they where killed..." he whispered, Grimmjows face softened as it dawned on him why the boy was so broken. He was there when his parents died, Byakuya didnt have to say it for Grimmjow to know. Thats when two men came in to take Grimmjow for therapy.

"So tell me what you think of Byakuya?" Shunsui said. Looking Grimmjow in the eyes. The man had a very lazy vibe about him, he also seemed like a drunk. Grimmjow was used to drunks though.

"I dont really know." he said shrugging, not really a lie but not really the truth, and Shunsui picked up on that quickly.

"I have been working here a lot longer then youd think. I know when people only give me half truths." he said to the blue haired boy. "but I know how you stood up for him at lunch, Yammy is a pretty intimadating guy. Im surprised it didnt turn into a fight." he said honestly. Grimmjow looked at him.

"He wouldnt have walked away from that, even if I didnt beat him, it seemed like the one guard Kenpachi, he wanted a piece of Yammy as bad as he wanted a piece of Byakuya." Grimmjow said. And then he looked at Shunsui with the same feral look he gave Yammy earlier, "But he wouldnt have beat me."

"Of that I have no doubt." Shunsui said. He wouldnt put it past this guy to wipe the floor with Yammy. He read the arrest report, He almost killed five cops until one of them shot him in the knee. This guy was not someone to be taken lightly.

They talked for about another hour, Shunsui was just trying to get to know the basic facts, likes, dislikes, that kind of stuff, Grimmjow knew he was probably going to be in here for awhile so why not have someone to talk to. Then they took him back to his room and they asked Byakuya if he wanted to talk to Shunsui today, he nodded and they led him from the room.

"So Byakuya, how have you been?" Shunsui said. Byakuya had liked the man since he first came here. Thats not to say he just opened up to him, it took him awhile to say anything of actually importance to the much older man.

"Um, ive been okay." the ranven haired boy said, "Ive been thinking about them a lot lately." he said quietly. Shunsui nodded, he knew by 'them' he meant his family. "I miss them. I miss them a lot." he said looking at the ground now.

"Well you have been making a lot of progress my young friend. I know that you can overcome any boundry." he said with a smile on his face. "So what about your new room mate? How do you like him?" he asked. The boys eyes almost lit up if Shunsui didnt know any better.

"Hes great." he said with noticable enthusiasm. "He has been really nice and he even helped me out with that situation with Yammy." he said with an almost smile. The corners of his mouth twitched as if he wanted to smile but didnt know how to anymore

Shunsui was happy to hear that. "Well from what he told me he seems to like you to." he said and he noticed Byakuyas face turn a slight shade of pink but wrote it off as nothing. "Well I think we are done for today my young friend, Ill see you tomorrow if youre up to it." he said and Byakuya was escorted back to his room. When he got back he found Grimmjow asleep and he was fairly tired himself. so he laid down and fell asleep somewhat quickly, only to be awoken by his own screams.

"Are you ok?" Grimmjow asked sitting on the edge of Byakuyas bed. Tears were running down the raven haired boys face as he lunged at Grimmjow enveloping him into a vice grip like hug. Crying into his muscle shirt unsure of what to do he placed one hand on the boys back in a attempt to comfort him. "Its going to be ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he whispered into the smaller boys ear.

While Byakuya could not stop crying he found it strangely comforting that Grimmjow was there.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue meets Grey

chapter 3

The next morning Byakuya didn't seem to keen on sharing right away and Grimmjow didn't ask, but after what happened he started questioning himself more and more. "Look I'm not the kind of guy who usually does stuff like this. I usually just keep to myself, but with you I just don't know, it's like a protective instict I didn't even know I had. I still don't really understand it myself" he told the smaller boy.

"I understand. I'm sorry about everything that happened last night I had a nightmare." he whispered, Grimmjow noitced how he didn't stutter around him as much anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it? What I said last night, that I'll always be here that wasnt a lie. I'll be here for you as long as you need me though I might not know what to say." Grimmjow said, and once again he hit himself mentally. 'you are so fucking stupid.' he thought to himself. 'why would he want someone like you around for any longer then he had to be.' Grimmjow sighed, but when he looked up Byakuya had a small smile on his face. It never seemed to reach his eyes but Grimmjow swore it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life.

'What the fuck, why am I acting like this.' Grimmjow thought to himself. There was still a few hours before lunch so Grimmjow worked out. When he was done his Blue hair was plastered to his face from the sweat and he fell on his bed an took a nap before lunch.

While he was asleep Byakuya took the opportunity to look him over, his shirt was off exposing his heavily muscled chest. His face turned pink as he realized how incredibly good looking Grimmjow actually was. He quickly turned away to look out the window when men came in the room to announce lunch.

Byakuya was relieved when Yammy didnt bother either of them, and no one else watched him with lustful eyes. It allowed him to eat in peace even though the food wasn't good it was all he had known for the last few years. Today the cooks made a mush like substance that was supposed to be chicken pot pie.

After lunch and they went back to their rooms two men came for Grimmjow it was time for his meeting with Shunsui.

"So tell me about your problems." he said cutting straight to the chase. "Tell me what makes you mad, and what helps you calm down." he finished.

"There arent any speicific things that make me mad, well when people act as if being gay is a disease, and when people think that just because they are bigger then someone else that they can do whatever they want." Grimmjow said, he figured he was going to be here awhile so he might as well just talk to Shunsui, its not like he can tell people about what he says.

"So I am assuming you are gay?" Shunsui asked genuinely interested. Grimmjow looked back at him and nodded. There was no point in denying it. He was what he was, there was no shame in it. "It was very brave of you to just come out and say it Grimmjow. That takes guts and you have my respect." the older man said.

"Thanks.." mumbled Grimmjow.

They talked for about an hour before he said Grimmjow could go back to his room. When they got there they took Byakuya to see Shunsui and Grimmjow couldnt help be notice how empty the room felt without the smaller boys presence. He may not have spoken much, but just the fact he was there in the room and Grimmjow wasn't alone kept him from going crazy.

Byakuya walked into Shunsuis office, "So how are you today my young friend?" asked Shunsui.

Byakuya wasn't sure so he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Ok I guess." That was how most of their meetings together started. Shunsui carried on trying to talk about most of the things he wanted to talk about.

"So what are you going to do when you get out of here?" Shunsui asked the boy, who replied with a shrug. "You don't have to answer now, I'm not saying that we are just going to kick you out of here if you don't feel ready. It is just something I would like for you to think about." he finished.

Byakuya nodded his head in understandment. He knew he wasn't going anywhere any time soon, but that didn't mean he should forget about the outside world. As it were the only thing on his mind was a certain blue haired boy, but he wouldn't tell that to anyone.

They talked for about an hour, Shunsui seemed very interested in Grimmjow and how he was coping with being there. Byakuya didn't really know, the boy didn't really talk to him all that much. He seemed to be someone Byakuya could go to though if he couldn't talk to Shunsui. Byakuya liked knowing that there was someone he could talk to other then Shunsui, but he didn't want to ruin that by telling him he was gay. He figured someone like Grimmjow probably didn't mind gay people as long as they didn't try to get in his pants.

When he got back to is room to find Grimmjow passed out on the floor. His thought were flying a mile per second, and he didn't know what he should do. He was deceptivly strong though,and so he decided he would just drag Grimmjow and put him on his bed. His face turned pink when he rolled him over and wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands could feel the strong muscle underneath. He lifted and put Grimmjow in his bed on top of the covers.

Grimmjow had actually woken up when he came in the room but he was still to tired to get up or even form words. He could smell when Byakuya arived, he had such a distinct smell, cherry blossoms. He was faintly surprised when he felt his smooth elegant hands wrapped around his stomach.

He could basically feel the heat that radiated off of Byakuyas face on the back of his head. He felt himself land on his soft bed and thought to himself, 'this must be a dream, im going to wake up in a few hours for dinner and im still going to be on the floor.'

Byakuya laid down on his bed, 'why did my face turn red when I felt his muscles?' he thought to himself. He had so many weird feelings that he didnt even know how to voice to himself let alone someone else. So he curled himself up in a ball under his covers to try his best and escape it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue meets Grey

chapter 4

Grimmjow woke up from a dream that he really didn't want to end. 'shit I'm going insane.' he thought to himself. He stood up and sat down in the chair in front of the window. Byakuya's bed next to him with the sleeping boy still on it. It was still dark out and Grimmjow didn't even really know what time it was.

He sat at the window, but all he could look at was the alabastor skin and the raven hair. The boy was the very deffinition of beauty, and Grimmjow couldn't take his eyes off of him. He didn't understand himself anymore. He didn't understand the feelings he had because he never felt them before.

Hell he had never felt anything other then anger before, and he had no idea how he was going to talk to anyone about this let alone Byakuya himself. It didn't really matter now thought, because it may take quite a while to actually get out of here.

He qickly averted his eyes when he saw the boy start to wake up.

Byakuya awoke to the sight of Grimmjow bathed in sunlight, 'he is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on' he thought to himself before cringing. 'he would never want me though, I'm broken, and plus I'm a boy.' he finished the thought. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees.

He didn't understand why he had to feel this way about Grimmjow. He would have to talk to Shunsui about this. They stayed like that for most of the day, when they got called for lunch neither of them moved, they would just wait for dinner to eat.

A few hours later the men came to get Grimmjow. Byakuya sat alone in his room and he had a thought, and he got off of his bed and sat down on Grimmjows. He curlled up in a ball inhaling the scent of the older boy. It smelled almost like the sea, and it was more comforting then any threapy he'd ever done. He fell asleep like that, curled up in a ball on Grimmjows bed.

Grimmjow sat in Shunsuis office unable to hold a single thought together for more then five minutes at a time. It did not take long for Shunsui to figure out something was wrong with the blue haired youth.

"So tell me whats eating at you Grimmjow." Shunsui said. Grimmjow looked down a the floor.

"I don't really know, Ive never felt anything but anger. I don't even know how to describe the way I'm feeling. Its all new and confusing." he said, the look in his eyes almost cried out desperation, like he either wanted to understand the feelings or make them go away. That was when he realized what was going on.

"You have a crush dont you." Shunsui said with a smile. Grimmjow opened his mouth and tried to deny it until he just hung his head an nodded. It was no use lying, Shunsui may even be able to help him understand the fellings.

"So tell me whats going on." he said.

"Its Byakuya," he said quietly. "I feel so protective, thats why I scared Yammy off, and a few nights ago he woke up crying and I sat down on the edge of his bed and he all but lunged at me, I held him and I told him I would always be here for him. I dont understand why I feel this way Shunsui. Whats happening?" he said his face full of confusion.

"You really don't understand your own feeling do you?" Shunsui asked.

"I've never had feelings before this. I mean anger I've felt, but never anything else. When ever he's around I feel like I have to protect him, like he's worth protecting. I really don't understand why I feel it, its just there, and I know he would never want a guy like me, even if he was gay." Grimmjow said, with an almost defeated look on his face that pained Shunsui.

"You may just be surprised my young friend, I can't tell you any specifics but I can see the look in his eye when he talks about you. Its like you can make everything alright." said the much older man. "I can see the enthusiasm when I just mention your name, its a breath of fresh air for everyone. Nobody has ever seen him like this and he has been here for quite some time now." the older man finished.

They finished up their session and by the end Grimmjow looked just as confused as when he came in but now atleast he was beginning to understand his feelings and the confusion wasn't so much from the feeling themselves but from thinking how he would talk to Byakuya about them.

When he walked into the room he didnt see Byakuya at first, and then he saw him, curled up on HIS bed. Thats when he remembered what Shunsui said, 'You may just be surprised my young friend.' he almost laughed as he thought about the conversation.

He walked over to his bed and sat down, the added pressure on the bed jolted the younger boy awake. He got up and looked at Grimmjow wide eyed.

"Im sorry." he said quickly, "I didn't mean to fall asleep." and he quickly left the room with the men to go to Shunsui's office.

Shunsui could tell there was something wrong the moment he walked into his office, "So im guess Grimmjow told you?" he said, Byakuya looked up at him with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, what? What would he have to tell me?" he said quietly.

Shunsui smacked his palm against his forehead. "Grimmjow likes you Byajuya. Haven't you been able to tell? He was in here for the last hour trying to understand why he felt the was he does because he has never felt that way before."

Byakuya didnt even know what to say, he looked down at the ground, "I like him to." he whispered. "When he came here I fell asleep on his bed and when he came back I thought he would be mad at me so I all but ran out of the room.." he said with the same whisper. "I dont know what to do." he said with a pleading look at Shunsui.

"Listen to your heart my young friend, maybe you two are exactly what the other needs." Shunsui said


End file.
